Revenge's sweeter than you ever were
by sadanimelover
Summary: A fanfic based on revenge's sweeter than you ever were from the Veronica s. Mai is in love with Zuko, than he is banished. When he returns he has changed completely. I do not own ATLA nor the Veronica's


**I made this a long time ago. Hope you like it! The information is at the bottom of the fanfic. It's anti-maiko.**

**Warning contains blood, death of a character and a little bit of cursing.**

**Reve****nge is sweeter than you ever were**

'News, the latest news! Prince Zuko is banished and not allowed to turn back to the Firenation anymore!' The young paperboy shouted.

I gave him a silverpiece and grabbed the paper. It was true, the love of my life, banished. After everything I had done for him. After I had trusted and believed him, support him even if he was obviously wrong.

'_No, Mai. Please believe me They wanted to kill that people for nothing, people of the Firenation!' he said angrily._

'_Relax Zuko, I believe you. Those people are a little bit crazy sometimes.' _

_I kissed him softly. ' Cheer up Zuko.' _

Every day I bought a paper. He had so many chances to catch the Avatar. Are you really that weak?

Finally we were together, sailing home. After three years he was allowed to come home, he had killed the Avatar with his sister, princess Azula. His arm was resting on my shoulders. His hair was longer and was hanging lose around his face. We would have cut it as soon as we entered the Firenation, it was so ugly.

'I've waited a long time. I love you Zuko.' I said.

'Yeah, yeah, I love you too.' He said, but he didn't sound like he meant it.

I looked in his golden eyes, there once was love in those eyes, now there was nothing.

'I am so happy that you're coming home again.' I tried to not say it monotone.

'Yeah, me too.' He said while he stared at the dark blue ocean.

Did he have any idea how long I had waited? I turned his head for a kiss, but his eyes didn't even see me.

'I'm sorry, I can't do this.' He said. ' I'm in love, but not with you.' Than he jumped in the water and swam away.

I was astonished, why? I felt an emotion I had hid for a long time. Pain. I would get my revenge.

I had bought a ship and was searching for him. He would never hurt me or anyone else ever again. I wanted to hurt him slowly and painfully till he was finally dead and…and… a lot more things. Maybe I would throw him in a pulpit. I laughed, Zuko destroyed by his own element, that would be great, but for now it's just a dream. A cruel but great dream.

And than I saw him, he was lying on the beach. He looked exhausted.

'Get him here!' I demanded the few sailors I had hired.

In a few moments my ex-boyfriend was on the ship. My sailors hold him hile I watched him, being humiliated.  
>'So Zuko, say something.' I said while I told the sailors that held him to release him and go away.<p>

'Mai please let me go.' He begged 'You know what it's like to wait. She is waiting for me.'

He hit a weak spot.

'Where is your girlfriend?' I asked.

'Why would I tell you?' He asked.

' Than I'll bring you to her asshole! I knew what it was like to wait, didn't I!' I shouted.

'Oh, thank you Mai. Her beauty is four islands away.' He said his voice full of blind love.

I didn't know the bitch yet, but I already hated her. She stole my boyfriend and hypnotised him or something.

After a few hours we were on the island and Zuko thanked me.

'Oh Zuko, I just decided I'll come with you.'

'You better not.' He said while he took a few steps.

'Did you hear what I said? I am coming.I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE WHY I AM DUMPED!' I shouted.

He looked at me, a little bit terrified, but than said nothing. He began to walk and I followed him. After half an hour walking in silence we stopped.

'Wait here.' he said while he disappeared in the forest.

A few minutes later he came back with the watertribegirl. With her blue eyes she looked at Zuko, she was totally in love, such a silly child. An innocent girl who didn't know that love could hurt yet. But still, it was my boyfriend! How dare she taking him away from me? After all, the prince should marry a Firenation noblewoman, not a peasant from a faraway watertribe.

Why did I come here? Did I want to hurt myself? Before I knew it I had pinned the girl on a tree and was pinning Zuko to another one. I couldn't stop anymore, I released all my knives on Zuko, blood dripping out off him.

'I am so sorry, Mai.' He said weakly.

The watertribegirl screamed.

'What can I do with apologies? You are the person who broke my heart! Do you think I'll forgive you?' I shouted.

His head hang down and he didn't breath anymore.

The girl with the blue eyes cried and screamed while she tried to free herself.

'You should think about the consequences before you steel someone's boyfriend, you bitch!' I told her. I turned around, walking to my ship.

Revenge was sweeter than you ever were, Zuko.

**- the end - **

**Information about the song:**

**Artist: ****The Veronicas**

**Song: ****Revenge is sweeter (than you ever were)**

**Album: ****Hook me up**

**Lyrics:**

I saw it in the news T  
>You told me they were wrong<p>

And I stood up for you  
>'Cause I believed you were the one<p>

You had all the chances in the world  
>To let me know the truth<br>What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
>Do you even care what I'm going through?<br>Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
>You're right there but it's like you never knew me<p>

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
>That you gave up on me to be with her?<br>Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

I'm so mad at you right now  
>I can't even find the words<br>And you're on the way down  
>I can't wait to see you burn<br>You try to make me hate that girl  
>When I should be hating you<br>What the hell's wrong with you?

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
>Do you even care what I'm going through?<br>Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
>You're right there but it's like you never knew me<p>

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
>That you gave up on me to be with her?<br>Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
>(than you ever were)<br>Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

Nothing can save you now that it's over  
>I guess that you'll find out when you're no one<br>Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care

Nothing can save you now, nothing  
>Nothing can save you now, nothing<p>

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
>Do you even care what I'm going through?<br>You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
>You're right there but it's like you never knew me<p>

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
>That you gave up on me to be with her?<br>Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
>(than you ever were)<br>Revenge is sweeter than you ever were


End file.
